darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Samael
Samael is a central character featured in Darksiders and Darksiders II. A demon of immense power, Samael once possessed enough power to rival that of the Dark Prince's. He was exiled to the shattered Earth for defying the Destroyer and was confined to the Scalding Gallows prison. In addition, he was stripped of most of his power, which was subsequently split among the Destroyer's Chosen. He later regained his lost power with the help of War, and escaped his prison as a result. Samael helped both War and Death in their journeys, but only to further his own agenda. His true plans remain a mystery, and his current whereabouts are unknown. Overview A prince of demons, Samael rejected the Destroyer's rule in Hell and was sentenced to eternal imprisonment. When War came to Earth in order to find and punish those responsible for the premature apocalypse, he freed Samael and made a pact with him. War brought him the four Hearts of the Chosen in return for Samael's assistance in helping him reach the Black Throne. Even while diminished with the major portion of his power in the possession of the Chosen, he was able to grant War several different powers, such as Shadowflight and Chronomancer. He was also able to see War's every action from a distance, which implied some level of omniscience. When his powers were restored, he boasted that he was like unto a god. According to Lilith, no demon lord in any realm could match Samael's power. The mad queen stated that, if he wanted to, he could have taken control of all Hell's forces and ruled over all demon kind. Vulgrim commented once that Samael may have been considered a threat by the Dark Prince himself. Biography 'Origin' Samael's background is shrouded in mystery but he is no doubt one of the oldest and most powerful demons in creation, ruling the Red Court at his fortress of the Black Stone in the Dark Kingdom. Death stated the demon lord was present when the Horsemen slaughtered the Nephilim ages ago, watching with great interest. 'Darksiders Genesis' Following the Slaughter of the Nephilim at Eden Lilith came to Samael hoping to gain his help in seeking revenge on those that she views as responsible for the slaughter, Humanity being at the top of her list. Samael rejected his one time lover's request, though he would later learn that she instead made a alliance with one of his rivals in Lucifer and together they combined their expertise to create a agent of revenge on Human kind. Lucifer's offer was quite simple, great power in exchange for Samael's soul upon his death, a deal he made with the angel Astarte and several of their mutual demon rivals Mammon, Belial, Dagon and Moloch. The souls would act as raw materials 'gifting' the worst traits of demon kind upon the fledgling human race. Unlike the other demons Samael wasn't interested in becoming the Prince of Hell's sacrificial pawn. A decision that Samael would come to regret to a degree as Moloch would go onto launch a full scale invasion of Shadow's Edge, nigh invincible thanks to Lucifer's Blood Mantle. The Horsemen Strife and War would infiltrate Samael's fortress and Samael hatched a scheme then and there to turn Lucifer's plot to his advantage. Thus while Samael did battle with Moloch he sent the two horsemen off to see Vulgrim. Samael joined, read retreated after a crushing defeat, the horsemen at Vulgrim's hideout as they completed work on a Scrying Orb of immense power to track down Lucifer's allies. Also, aware that they were not yet strong enough to defeat even one of the so-called demon Masters he taught them how to draw out their dormant reserves of power allowing them to make use of transformations reflecting their inner selves. With the orb in hand Samael fulfilled the Horsemen's request to find the demons Lucifer had allied himself with sending them after first Mammon and later Belial, thereby assassinating two of his rivals. They were also directed to Eden were yet two more rivals were eliminated in the form of Astarte and Dagon. Saving the best for last Samael directed the pair to weaken Moloch's forces and destroy his blood mantle. Finally the time came for the horsemen to confront Moloch and for that Samael joined them, read stayed out of the fight in the stands while watching with great amusement as the two horsemen savage Moloch relentlessly. As Moloch lay dying he taunted them with a hint of the full truth before Samael killed him. Finally Samael gives the pair a full explanation of Lucifer's plot, and how they played the role of executioners perfectly sending the two to Earth to bare witness to what they have wrought. Samael was there in The Charred Council's chambers serving as a representative of demon kind, having assimilated the Demon Masters' forces and resources into his own thus his power now rivaling Lucifer's, and watched as Seven Seals were forged and a cease fire enforced by will of the Council and by threat of the Horsemen's blades until Humanity is ready to join the First and Second kingdoms as equals. 'Darksiders Comic Book' At some point shortly before the Apocalypse, Lilith approached him in his stronghold with an offer to fulfill his every desire, though what she wanted in return is unknown. Samael showed no sign of considering her offer and told her he desired only her silence as the Four Horsemen arrived to warn Samael about keeping the peace between Heaven and Hell. First, Samael told them to visit the Dark One with their warnings, as he was ruler of the realm, but the Horseman asserted the true balance of power was in Samael's favor rather than the Dark One's. Lilith, angered by War's comment on her presence, told them it was Abaddon that preached war and bid them to collar the angel rather than the Blood Prince. 'Darksiders' After the Apocalypse was over, Samael opposed the rule of the Destroyer. For his rebellion, he was imprisoned in the Scalding Gallow and stripped of much of his power. When the Horseman came to see him, Vulgrim told War to find Samael in order to find out how to get to the Destroyer's Tower. When War entered the center of the Scalding Gallow, he defeated the prison's guards and freed Samael who struck a deal with him: In exchange for the hearts of the Chosen, War would be given a path to the Black Throne. Before War left, Samael gave him the Shadowflight ability. When War returned with the first heart, ripped from the first Chosen - Tiamat, Samael asked him to also bring the heart of the second Chosen - Griever, but warned that he must also deal with the Black Hammer. The Watcher accused Samael of changing the deal, but was knocked aside and the demon accused it of being "filth" and a "parasite". Samael told War to destroy the Watcher, but War only struck the Watcher hard enough to stun after temporarily transforming into his Chaos Form. Samael believed this to be a moment of weakness but acknowledged that in War he had just seen the one who would take down the Destroyer's army on his own. When War returned with the second heart, Samael rewarded him with the ability to temporarily slow down time using the Chronomancer ability, then sent War off to the Ashlands to retrieve the heart of the Stygian, the third Chosen. When War returned with the heart, the demon shortly sent War to the Iron Canopy so that he could retrieve the fourth and final heart of Silitha. Once Samael had consumed all four Hearts of the Chosen his rightful powers were restored. He then taunted the Horseman, saying that with his restored power he could kill him with ease, but relented and explained that he would not do so on account of the code by which he does business. He also remarked that he knew a quest for revenge when he saw one, even if the Horseman would not admit it, and respected it. Samael then created a portal for War to travel through. The Watcher told War not to enter the Serpent Hole, warning him that it may lead to Hell. War ignored him and continued through the portal, which lead him to the Black Throne. When the Horseman last saw Samael before departing to the Black Throne, the demon told him, "We will meet again". 'Darksiders II' When Death arrived in the Blood Prince's domain in Shadow's Edge, in the past, to retrieve the demonic key to the Well of Souls from Samael, the demon quickly realized that the Nephilim had come from the future on his own initiative rather than the Charred Council's orders. Though disappointed that Death came alone, as he would be with War in the future, he still made the Nephilim fight for the key. After a long battle between the Blood Prince and the leader of the Four Horseman, Death proved the victor, much to Samael's surprise. Nevertheless, Samael gave Death the demonic key, commenting that no matter what happens, the upcoming fight between the Horseman and Absalom would be an interesting show before vanishing. Personality and Traits Samael's most prominent trait is his dedication to his own mysterious agenda. The demon prince is always working towards his own goals but they remain unknown even to the Horsemen and his fellow demons. Samael is extremely intelligent, cunning, patient, and he also appears to adhere to a personal code of business. However, he is not above lying or using deception to achieve his ends, such as his lie to War about the duty of the Chosen, but nonetheless kept his promise. This shows that Samael has few scruples on how to complete a bargain. Further, Samael used Strife and War to rid himself many of his rivals without revealing the truth to them but as he stated, he kept his word in their arrangement. Samael is also notable for his extreme pragmatism when compared to other Demons. He mentioned attacking humans was base villainy that was beneath his values and actually respects the Balance of Worlds enough to not want to do anything to overtly upset the Charred Council and incur the wrath of their Horsemen. For this reason, he rejected the devious plans of his lover Lilith and avoids working with Lucifer whenever possible out of disagreement over their plans to upset the Balance and bring unwanted trouble straight to him. He's also willing to work with the Horsemen if it means he can reach his own goals and obtain some gain for himself while helping others. He also appears to be easily irritated, but never to the point of actually losing control of his temper, a stark contrast to most demons as they attack instantly after being so much as insulted. Despite Samael's personal code in holding his end of a bargain, he has no respect for honor, the Balance or the Charred Council's laws, which he deems ridiculous. Samael also admits to War that he respects revenge, as it was among the reasons he aided War, not only to regain his power but because he respected War's desire for revenge against the Destroyer. Samael also possesses a very dark and dry sense of humor, often indulging in bemusing and acerbic commentary. He is also known for being one of the most well-informed entities in existence, rivaled only by the Crowfather with regard to his ability to acquire information. Similarly, he is also known for being quite subtle in the pursuit of his goals, despite his vast power. For instance, when Death and War were attacked by a demon horde during the Abomination Vault Crisis, Death remarked that, despite Samael being perhaps the most likely being to have learned of the Horsemen's investigation, that he did not believe Samael to have been responsible as such a direct and obvious ploy was not his style. Abilities Samael is a Demon Lord of nearly unmatched power, and is powerful enough, some believe, to threaten Lucifer himself. Among his immense personal powers is the ability to grant weaker creatures some of his power or knowledge which, under the right circumstances, can transform them into dramatically more powerful beings themselves. He was powerful enough to be seen as a successor to the rulership of all of Hell and its Demon Lords as well as potent enough to be considered to be godlike in stature when in full might. As a powerful Demon Lord, he holds a vast array of powers: *'Telekinesis:' Samael possesses potent telekinesis. He can easily move the stone floor of his throne room in the Black Stone, as well as throw Death into the air and back to the ground with little effort. *'Teleportation: '''Samael can teleport himself within an unknown range. His teleportation appears as a release of dark energy. *'Fire Magic:' The demon prince can throw fast-moving fireballs, and create explosions from the ground under his enemy. **'Fireball Generation''' - Samael can summon and direct powerful and fast fireballs at his foes. **'Thermokinetic Eruption' - Samael can summon powerful eruptions, which occur under the steps of his enemy. If the enemy is in one place, the spell will follow and the spell will not harm Samael himself. *'Electricity Magic': Samael can create lightning strikes in certain areas and can use fast lightning attacks during melee combat. *'Lightning-Flame Armor: '''Samael can coat himself with both his Electricity and Flames into some sort of armor, to the point that his magic is also enhanced. *'Power Granting:' Samael may give weaker creatures some passive abilities. For example, he gave War the power to glide short distances with the help of Shadowflight and granted him the knowledge to make use of the Chronospheres. *'Chronomancer:' Samael can use the Chronospheres. With its power, he can slow down time, but not for long, as his knowledge of them is not as advanced as the old masters. *'Serpent Hole Creation:' Like Azrael and Vulgrim, Samael can create Serpent Holes, portals that allow him to move from one point to another by traveling through another plane. His Serpent Holes are bloody-red in color. *'Immense Strength:' Samael is physically very strong, to the point of being a match for the Horsemen. *'Immense Durability:' Samael is remarkably difficult to harm. He was able to almost perfectly block the fast, cutting blows of Death and calmly defend himself against his undead and only received a small scratch after their battle. *'Immense Endurance:' Samael can endure extreme conditions for a great deal of time. He spent nearly a century imprisoned in the Scalding Gallows and emerged undiminished aside from the power drained from him by the Destroyer. Also after a difficult and fierce battle with Death, he showed no signs of fatigue despite the beating he took, only appearing out of breath. *'Blood Empowerment:' In order to restore his powers, Samael had to consume the blood from the Chosens’ hearts. Implications from both his title “The Blood Prince” and a demon soldier shouting to offer the Horsemen’s heart to him suggest that he gains power from consuming blood from another living being. Quotes Trivia *Samael's most enduring and developed characteristic throughout the series are his psionic features which cannot be reduced to mere clairvoyance or precognition, but rather manifest a nigh-omniscience. In Darksiders 1 throughout the game he is able to observe all of War's activities, no matter where he goes, from the kernels of his former prison. In Darksiders 2, this ability is revealed to not even be restricted to any single period of time, as he divulged the intentions of Death from the future, and even left claiming he would enjoy the "show", that is he would be able to observe the outcome of the battle between Death and Absalom that would take place in the future, despite him being in the past. Death even mentioned in ''The Abomination Vault ''that only the likes of the Crowfather and Samael could know about the Grand Abominations, their origin's and the Vault's existence, despite being the only individual in creation to know with absolute certainty. *His famous line "the hero dies in the end" was given to both War and Death, because he prophetically foresaw their deaths, and strangely gave them hints of it. *All angels are given aspects of God's Names in the Bible. Samael literally means Poison of God. In Judaism he is the archangel ruler of the 5th Heaven, and the Angel of Death alongside Azrael. *Of the 4 villains in the Book of Revelation: the dragon, the whore of Babylon and the 2 beasts, Samael is the second, Lamb-like, beast since he rises out of the Earth, or in Samael's case arose from his inferno-like prison. Furthermore the Lamb-like Beast is also the False Prophet in the Book of Revelation, which coincides with Samael's interactions with War throughout the game. *Intriguingly, Samael possesses various vampiric traits. His prison incorporated a blood related mechanism, whereby gathered blood was sent to him to free him. It was also through consuming the bloody Hearts of the Chosen that he was able to regain his former powers. Every time he displays use of his powers, particularly when teleporting, flying or opening portals, bats are seen hovering in the area. One of his titles, the Blood Prince, seems to add credence to this. *Samael very much resembles the description of a "lost angel" in ''The Abomination Vault '': Featuring a humanoid body of a size that is about twice that of a normal angel, with horns, tail, misformed skin and upside-down, bat-like wings. Angels who are exiled to hell mutates into this form after a time. This suggests that Samael, like his biblical counterpart, is a fallen angel. It would also explain how he knew the truth behind the Destroyer, being that they are both fallen angels. *It is implied in both Darksiders 1 and Darksiders 2 that Samael has immense power, once nearly rivaling the Dark Prince himself, however his strength compared to the Four Horsemen is unknown. He boasted he could kill War before he drew another breath, and may have been toying with Death while fighting him. However, after his skirmish with Death, he was slightly wounded and out of breath, whereas Death was relatively untouched and breathing normally. It is unclear as to who is stronger but it is believed that Samael will become a powerful antagonist in the upcoming Darksiders. It is also important to note that while he boasted his ability to kill War, and he may have certainly been telling the truth, he himself was aware that the horseman was nowhere near his original state of power, even telling the horseman he knows of this outright in their second meeting when he helped War unlock his Chaos form again. *In Darksiders 2, some of the demons in the past Black Stone are called Legion Soldiers and Legion Champions, suggesting that Samael's soldiers were the ones the Legion Artifacts in Darksiders were given to. If so, that would mean that Samael's armies are long dead and suggests that the Overlord artifact may have once belonged to Samael. *Samael is actually one of the few bosses that Death did not defeat (or at least finished off) in his Reaper form, the others being Phariseer, Achidna, Bheithir, and Argul. Video File:Darksiders II Death Comes for All - Official HD File:Samael and 4 Chosen Ones (Darksiders) Full HD Gallery Darksiders017.jpg|Samael and Lilith. ds_samael4.jpg|Full concept art. Samael_cutscene01.png|Enraged Samael. Samael_cutscene02.png|Not happy... not at all... Darksiders_II_OnlineReview_Samael.jpg|Samael seen in Darksiders II. Darksiders II Death Comes for All - Official HD - YouTube 119.jpg samaeltaunting.jpg Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Demons Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Bosses Category:Darksiders 2 bosses Category:Allies Category:Darksiders Genesis Characters